Cuando Nadie Me Ve
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Songfic. Dy X Sherra. Dynast reflexiona sobre su condición de demonio.


Cuando Nadie Me Ve  
  
La canción es de Alejandro Sanz del CD "Con El Alma Al Aire", no me pregunten qué track porque no tengo la menor idea ^^U.  


  
Dynast está afuera, parado en la entrada de su palacio mirando vagamente al blanco horizonte interminable, la nieve cae cada vez más fuerte, indicando que una tormenta se avecina.  
  
A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas  
A veces te cuento por qué este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo  
Y a veces del viento  
  
Una súbita ráfaga de aire hace que el Rey Supremo se cubra con su capa instintivamente al tempo que cierra sus ojos. Ja, pensar que a veces ni siquiera él, soporta el frío... mejor que está sólo y nadie lo ve mostrarse tan "humano".  
  
A veces de un hilo, y a veces de un ciento  
Y hay veces mi vida, te juro que pienso  
¿Por qué es tan difícil sentir como siento?  
Sentir como siento que sea difícil  
  
No hay caso, ya falta poco para que oscurezca y aún sin señas su presencia, la tormenta comienza a acercarse más y no parece conveniente quedarse afuera por más tiempo.   
  
A veces te miro, y a veces me dejas  
Me prestas tus alas, revisas tus huellas  
A veces por todo aunque nunca me falles  
A veces soy tuyo y a veces de nadie  
  
Al fin vuelve dentro de su helado castillo, pareciera que hace más frío dentro que afuera pero no es algo que le importe mucho, lentamente comienza a recorrer pasillos, habitaciones, escaleras, todos de hielo, hielo helado... como él mismo.  
  
A veces te juro de veras que siento  
No darte la vida entera, darte solo esos momentos  
¿Por qué es tan difícil?, vivir solo es eso  
Vivir solo es eso, ¿Por qué es tan difícil?  
  
Pesadamente se sienta en su trono, a veces, aunque le cueste admitirlo, detesta ser lo que es, un mazoku, un demonio incapaz de cualquier sentimiento de amor.  
Y si no puede amar... ¿Qué es lo que siente entonces?, ¿Qué son esos sentimientos si no amor?.  
Sacude la cabeza confundido, no, alguien frío como el no puede amar... no debe amar.  
  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Pongo el mundo al revés  
Cuando nadie me ve  
No me limita la piel  
  
Y él mismo, trata de negarse su forma de ser, de actuar. Frente al mundo, frente a dioses y demonios uno de los seres más crueles y malvados, es un Dark Lord.  
Pero detrás de todo esto, en la soledad de su castillo, ¿Quién es?.  
  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
  
Una figura de pie en la puerta lo sorprende, aunque la luz no permite distinguir bien al dueño de ésta, el sabe perfectamente de quién se trata.  
  
A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas  
A veces te cuento por qué este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo  
Y a veces del viento  
  
La figura se acerca tímidamente, ahora sus facciones son más claras. Una joven de cabello azul y ojos esmeralda se arrodilla ante Dynast solemnemente.  
A pesar de su aspecto algo desaliñado por la batalla que acaba de librar, es sencillamente hermosa. Ni siquiera una tormenta de nieve es capaz de borrar su hermosura.  
  
Te escribo desde los dentros  
De mi propia existencia  
Donde nacen las ansias, la infinita esencia  
Hay cosas muy tuyas que yo no comprendo  
Y hay cosas tan mías pero es que yo no las veo  
  
Sin saber por qué, Dynast se sorprende ante ésta acción. Pero si todo el tiempo es lo mismo, ella llega al palacio después de alguna batalla a darle cuentas a su Señor, él escucha atentamente y ella se marcha de nuevo. ¿Por qué es diferente hoy?.  
  
Supongo que pienso que yo no las tengo  
Vertiendo mi vida se encienden los versos  
Que a oscuras te puedo lo siento no acierto  
No enciendas las luces que tengo desnudos  
El alma y el cuerpo  
  
Los ojos de Sherra que se mantenían cerrados en señal de respeto, se abren sorprendidos al sentir como Dynast la levanta por los brazos.  
-Ha--Ha Ou-sama...-   
La joven no puede decir más, los ojos grises de Dynast están fijamente clavados en los suyos e incluso podría jurar que vió una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se sonroja.  
  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Me parezco a tu piel  
Cuando nadie me ve  
No pienso en ella también  
  
Entonces Sherra lo ve sonreír de verdad, no una sonrisa malvada como las que acostumbra mostrar o una sonrisa fingida como las que a veces da a sus compañeros Dark Lords, una sonrisa de verdad.  
  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
No me limita la piel  
  
Entonces Dynast abraza fuertemente a Sherra al tiempo que la besa apasionadamente, acariciando cada extremo de su cuerpo; no de una manera fría, sino cálida. Sherra devuelve el beso y las caricias de la misma forma.  
Si... la ama... ¡La ama como jamás ha amado o amará a nadie y no le importa si los demonios pueden hacerlo o no!.  
  
Cuando nadie me ve  
Puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
No me limita la piel  
Puedo ser, puedo ser o no ser  
Cuando nadie me ve  
  
Sus cuerpos desnudos yacen sobre el hielo de la habitación, Dynast está sobre ella mirándola con esos hermosos ojos del color de la niebla, sonriendo.  
-Te amo Sherra, y no pienso permitir que nada te aparte de mi jamás.-  
Sherra lo besa de nuevo, cruzando sus brazos sobre el cálido cuello de su Señor, ella también lo ama, siempre lo ha hecho y sería capaz de dar la vida por él.  
  
A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas  
Te encierro en mis ojos tras puertas abiertas  
A veces te cuento por qué este silencio  
Y es que a veces soy tuyo  
Y a veces del viento  
  
Dynast abre los ojos temblando ligeramente a causa de otra ráfaga de viento y nieve. Mira al horizonte otra vez al tiempo que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de ira, frustración...dolor.  
Se da la vuelta y entra a su palacio, a ese frío palacio que permanece carente de habitante alguno además de Ha Ou.  
Aún no se ha perdonado a sí mismo por haber dejado que Sherra muriera.  
  
Y a veces del viento  
  
Si, los demonios pueden amar...  
  
Y a veces del tiempo  
  
... y también, también pueden sufrir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bien, no sé que decir de éste fic... me pareció algo extraño pero la canción queda bien ne ^^;;?.  
Seriamente, había pensado en Zel para la canción (raro en mi -_-U), pero me parece que pega mejor para Dy ^_^.  
Y sorprendentemente fue algo trágico al final!!, me parece que me estoy juntando demasiado con Phi-chan XDDD (es broma neechan =P!!).

Principal


End file.
